Sakura, With Love
by iRussie
Summary: There's too many things. Too many things that Ludwig dosen't remember. He's rotting away below the skin and he dosen't even realize it. (GerPan) {Warnings: Character death, angst, war references}


_I decided to write some shit._

_For a friend._

_Germany x Japan._

_Yep._

_Enjoy._

_Translations:_

_ こんにちは __= Hello (Japanese [Kanji])_

_Ich Liebe Dich = I love you (German)_

_桜 __= Cherry Blossom (Japanese [Kanji]_

_Danke = Thanks (German)_

_Daisuke = I love you [Meant Seriously] (Japanese [Romanized])_

* * *

><p><em>Kiku's POV<em>

There is something in my life I refuse to remember.

The one thing that was taken away from me in my childhood on a cold winter's day.

The one thing that I hate to remember more than anything.

Because it's about _him._

The one person I'm around all the time, the one person I have such fond memories of, but I refuse to bring them to me simply due to the tears it will take along with it.

Ludwig.

Why? Why did that wretched man have to come into power, all those years ago?

Adolf Hitler. That was his name.

He sent the embodiment of his own country into war- One of the bloodiest battles in the entirety of WWII-

Stalingrad.

Why?

Why can't he remember?

I even joined the wretched alliance just to see if I could do anything, anything at all, to revive his memories.

Of that time we went to the shrine, and I taught him about Yokai.

Of that time he sent me Onigiri because he was away on Christmas. (European attempts at making Japanese cuisine are adorable, really.)

Of that time we just sat under a big oak tree and talked.

And now, now, he's slowly rotting away, and he's unaware of it entirely.

* * *

><p>"JAPAN! KEEP ITALY IN LINE!"<p>

"But I want paaaassssstttaaaaaa~"

"NEIN!"

It was hilarious, really.

All of the things that Feliciano and Ludwig did, even with Feli fully aware of what was to come.

Germany would fall, very soon.

The clock would stop.

Ludwig would be on his death bed.

He can't even remember..

_That_ promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span><strong>* <strong>**__**Childhood**_**_ Flashback_****_ *_**

_Third Person_

"Hey, Japan, what are you doing?"

"Oh, こんにちは* Ludwig, I'm just doing some gardening."

"Oh. What kind of flower is it?"

"It's a _桜__*, _a cherry blossom tree."

"I've seen those in animes! It's .. it's... sahkooraah!"

"No, no. 'Sakura'."

"...Ok."

Kiku was tending to his tree, until he remembered something.

"Oh, Germany, I'll be right back, I have to get the shears to shape the hedges."

"Kiku, wai-"

But he was already gone.

Germany sighed. "Looks like I'll have to write a note."

He scribbled down what he needed to say, placed the note on a treebranch, and ran away.

"Ludwig, I'm ba- Oh, what's this?"

Kiku unfolded the note, tears welling in his eyes as he read.

_Dear Kiku,_

_ I'm sure you've heard of the war going on lately in my country._

_I have been called by the ruler of my people to serve in Stalingrad._

_I'll be perfectly fine- I appear to be 15, so I'm 'of age'._

_But promise me something._

_Meet me here at this tree, and I promise you,_

_I'll make sure you get some help taking care of this sackoorah tree of yours._

_ With love,_

_ Ludwig_

"No..."

* * *

><p><em>Japan's POV<em>

He did come back.

But he didn't remember anything about me.

My name, he remembered, but not... 'me'.

And now he lays here on his death bed.

And now he finally remembers.

"Kiku.. I'm sorry.."

"It's fine, Ludwig."

"I'll make sure.." he coughed, "To never make this mistake again."

"...You won't have time to.." Japan quietly replied, hanging his head down as he clutched the falling country's hand.

But when Kiku looked up, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>* 50 Years Later *<span>**_

_Third Person_

"Yes, yes, I realize that this trading is going to be bad for Japan... Yes.. Ok... Cancel it then. Goodbye."

Japan closed his phone, walking down a trail that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Wait.."  
>Kiku dropped his bag.<p>

And he ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

And then he stopped, heaving.

Sure enough, there was the tree, from all those years ago, sitting in an overgrown area.

And there was a rotting piece of paper, just about dead in the ground.

The only words that he was able to read were this:

_ With Love,_

_ Ludwig_

And sure enough, there was the shears dropped not far next to that paper.

Memories flooded back to him.

Tears, at the same time, flooded his eyes and poured down his face.

Kiku fell to his knees.

Sure enough, the tree was there. Safe.

Just as promised.

"Thank you for the gift, Ludwig."


End file.
